xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Time number encoding the sacred geometries of the dimensions
Time number encoding sacred geometries of the dimensions *14:44=2:44=88 *14:44=1:444=444 *14:44=1:444=13:444=(fruit of life/cosmic tree of life):(64 tetrahedron grid) *14:44=1:444=13:444=4:444=4444=1133+3311 *14:44=1444, √1444=38(38 is encoded in the 1133+3311 sacred geometry which is encoded in the 7 star tetrahedron tetractys which encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid) *14:44=14:4:4=22(Tree of life) Dimensions Zero-point God source field and dimensions God source or Einsof is infinity and is the infinite energy zero-point field/energy and 144 rays originate from this source and these 144 rays are the vibrational dimensions and correspond to superstrings and each ray is a tree of life(which is viewed as 4 or 5 points from the top, 4 is the prime number cross and the bases of the Kathara grid/tetractys. The universe has 144000 rays each having 5 parts so 720000 sub rays) each ray is made up of 5 sub rays each having several levels and each tree of life has 16+1 spheres and each sphere is space braided up into a quantum loops as shown in loop quantum gravity whilst the paths are strings from string theory whilst wrapped around each of the strings are the membranes from M theory and these tree of lifes twist to form the superstrings in hyperspace and information from source flows through this tree of life structure. This structure perfectly corresponds to the cosmic tree of life because it is 144 tree of lifes joined together and what's more interesting is the 4 points could be the 4 sides that surround the Sri Yantra(E8 lie group/64 tetrahedron grid) The tetractys encodes the Kathara grid in the form of a hexagonal yod in pascals triangle and the hexagonal yod corresponds to the 7 planes which corresponds to the cosmic tree of life and the pathway of creation encoded in the tree of life which equates to 777 also when the tetractys fractals to form the cosmic tetractys the hexagonal yod of the cosmic tetractys corresponds to 7 tree of lifes(Tetractys 10 spatial dimensions) and this is interesting because 7 tree of lifes have (6×9)+10=54+10=64 sephirot! this shows a new correspondence to the 64 tetrahedron grid! now this is 7 tree of lifes, not the 8 that make up the 64 tetrahedron grid so this shows another connection between the fractal and 56 but also there are the 7 Da'at's so we need 3 more sephirot to form the 64 tetrahedron grid out of 8 (This links into Tetractys, scalar fields and 1331) Octaves To go up an octave you have to go up 4 steps and for the first dimension it would be from point to tetrahedron to star tetrahedron to 64 tetrahedron grid(This corresponds to the four worlds and the tetractys) There are infinite universes because all chooses happen. The collective consciousness choses which pathway to go so it chooses what happens. All these parallel realities co-exist in the same space and time but there existing on slightly different frequency levels of energy with a thin membrane separating them. Kabbalah reduces this infinity to 22 realities(Realities: Ones we are consciously connected to and aware of) and this means you have 22 aspects of yourself(Were already connected to them through the higher consciousness of spirit) and once we unite all of them we move up to the next octave(Tree of life) we then merge the 72 archetypes of the soul into one and then we move up again and then we merge the 144 archetypes of spirit and so on into the infinite multiverse. Structure of dimensions and 56 The 2D 7 tetrahedral tetractys is the 7 tetractys and the 7 star tetrahedron tetractys has 56 points also "you end up with a big cuboctahedron (actually vector equilibrium) also contained inside the grid of Metatron's Cube. This cuboctahedron has double edge size than the preceding one. If we were talking of music, we would say that it sounds in the next octave. This big cuboctahedron has exactly 55 vertices, and contains 56 of the 64 spheres in Metatron's Cube."(4-fold symmetry sacred geometry and more) this shows that metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid is related to 56! This also links to the looping of dimensions! *15=7:8=56=7 star tetrahedron tetractys *1133=19:91=7:7(49)=28:28=56=78(7:8=15)=12 Superstrings and their dimensions Like consciousness, superstrings can have multiple multidimensional polygons but there multidimensional polygons form: *The structure of the superstring *The vibration of the superstring *The vibrational dimension of the superstring The extra dimensions in string theory have different shapes when curled up and the reason why is because of the infinite tetrahedron grid fractal. Padovan sequence The Padovan sequence is the sequence of integers P(n) defined by the initial values P(0)=P(1)=P(2)=1 and the recurrence relation P(n)=P(n-2)+P(n-3). The Padovan sequence is 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 12, 16, 21, 28, 37, 49, 65, 86, 114, 151, 200, 265, ... In the spiral, each triangle shares a side with two others giving a visual proof that the Padovan sequence also satisfies the recurrence relation P(n)=P(n-1)+P(n-5). Starting from this, the defining recurrence and other recurrences as they are discovered, one can create an infinite number of further recurrences by repeatedly replacing P(m) by P(m-2)+P(m-3) Cuboid spiral A spiral can be formed based on connecting the corners of a set of 3-dimensional cuboids. This is the Padovan cuboid spiral. Successive sides of this spiral have lengths that are the Padovan sequence numbers multiplied by the square root of 2. 0 and 1 forming the trinity forming Fibonacci(Phi spiral) The Padovan sequence is 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 12, 16, 21, 28, 37, 49, 65, 86, 114, 151, 200, 265, ... and as you can see it starts off with the trinity 111 and the trinity is formed from one and zero and it spirals out in the form of 3 as the trinity triangles. When this sequence is turned into a spiral from the triangles it forms an interesting spiral which we will talk about next. The trinity is formed out of 0 and 1 and spirals out and 0 and 1 are the origin point of the Fibonacci spiral. Fibonacci spiral Zero-point Kathara grid I have proved the Fibonacci spiral is the Krystal spiral which spirals out of the zero-point Kathara grid(Center of Kathara grid) and what is interesting is the spiral formed out of the triangles of the Padovan sequence looks just like the Fibonacci spiral. The Jaxis: "Both the Fibonacci and Padovan Sequence create the same spiral mathematically. The Fibonacci Sequence uses squares, and the Padovan Sequence uses equilateral triangles. I believe these sequences are giving us insights into how higher dimensions behave and exist. When looking at this pic, depending on our perspective of its shape or dimension, we can see interwoven shapes. In 2D, we see a hexagon of 120°angles, or triangles of 60° angles. In 3D, we can see cubic shapes of 90° angles, as well as equilateral pyramids of 60° angles. Depending on our perspective of the shape(s) these angles can alternate and exist simultaneously. In slides 4 and 5 we can see how the Fibonacci and Padovan sequences are composed of 6-digit or less multiples of 7, using scale-symmetry to overlap these multiples as they exist simultaneously. I believe this is a 4D expression of geometry using arithemetic, which is supported by the math mimicking symmetry. The 6-digit or less multiples represent the six cardinal directions of 3D geometry based on axes, and prime 7 is the seventh direction of within as concerned with 4D geometry, where multiple perspectives all exist within one shape." Tetractys, Octaves, e, and Dimensions The tetractys when it is the first 4 lines of pascals triangle is surrounded by the trinity and the first two rows are the trinity and the hexagonal yod is the Kathara grid and the tetractys encodes octaves and when it fractals to forms the dimensions(Octaves). The higher-dimensional spheres which form the dimensions encode the doubling sequence which is formed by the Kathara grid/Fibonacci fractal. When the Tetractys fractals it forms the cosmic tetractys which corresponds to the 64 tetrahedron grid. 2 and 3 forming the tetractys and Fibonacci The numbers 2 and 3 are not on the prime number cross(PNC) but what is interesting is they do form the tetractys when the 4 rows are the first 4 rows of pascals triangle. The prime number cross can be turned into a 369 torus which can be formed out of the tetractys and what is interesting is the torus encodes the Fibonacci spiral and the torus is formed out of the 64 tetrahedron grid(Cosmic tetractys(84)) which is the lower-dimensional E8 lie group(240=24) which is actually a torus and is the UPA superstring. Also, the PNC is based on the number 24 which is formed by the geometry of the Kathara grid and also 24=6:6:6:6=4:4:4(4 Cubes)=64 Padovan sequence *''P''(n'') is the number of ways of writing ''n + 2 as an ordered sum in which each term is either 2 or 3 For example, P(6) = 4, and there are 4 ways to write 8 as an ordered sum of 2s and 3s: 2 + 2 + 2 + 2 ; 2 + 3 + 3 ; 3 + 2 + 3 ; 3 + 3 + 2 Pascal's triangle(Zero-point) Erv Wilson in his paper The Scales of Mt. Meru observed certain diagonals in Pascal's triangle and drew them on paper in 1993. The Padovan numbers were discovered in 1994. Paul Barry (2004) showed that these diagonals generate the Padovan sequence by summing the diagonal numbers. Geometry formed out of e, pi, and phi The growth of the infinite tetrahedron grid flower of life/higher-dimensional spheres is determined by e whilst the geometry encodes and is encoded in phi and pi. (i.e. the number of compositions of n + 2 in which each term is either 2 or 3). Extra information Tetryonics, Spacetime, Zero point field, platonic solids and more theories The dimensions correspond to the four worlds of the tree of life which correspond to the elements which correspond to the platonic solids and the platonic solids unfold out of the tetractys every time it grows. 15 dimensions, Tetractys, Pascals triangle and Prime number cross Correspondance between the Kathara grid and pascals triangle tetractys Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog